Technical Field
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a pylon conversion actuator for a tiltrotor aircraft.
Description of Related Art
In a conventional arrangement, a ball-screw type actuator is used to actuate a proprotor pylon between an airplane mode and a helicopter mode. The ball-screw actuator acts as an extensible link between the airframe and the proprotor pylon. One shortcoming of the ball-screw actuator is that the components are exposed, leaving the system susceptible to jamming from foreign object debris. Further, the system can have limited motion when subjected to a jam between the ball-screw and the nut that drives it.
There is a need for an improved tiltrotor pylon conversion actuator for establishing the angle between the tiltrotor pylon and the airframe.